


a homerun hit, a winning stand

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: “Chase?” he asks.“Yeah, Corey?” Chase respondsCorey bites his lip. He thinks he knows the answer, but he’s still a little nervous to ask. “Please tell me you called to get off with me.”“That’s what I was hoping for,” Chase says, voice warm.





	a homerun hit, a winning stand

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [boysofsummer18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Phone sex.
> 
> [look at Chase Utley and TELL ME he doesn't look like he has an absolutely filthy mouth. You can't.] [also Corey doesn't travel with the team when they're on road trips because he's rehabbing his elbow in LA, and he gets bored. And lonely. IT'S ONLY LOGICAL.]
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Brooke for the quick beta and to Melissa for helping me name this thing. Title from If It's the Beaches by The Avett Brothers.

The team’s on the road, 7 games into a 10 game stretch, and Corey’s bored at home. Lonesome too. He’s used to being without Chase during the offseason, but. This isn’t the offseason.

He watches all the games. He watches Chase. Chase looks good on TV, on Kiké’s instagram, on the team twitter. He’s more tan than he was a week ago. It suits him.

Corey plays video games, does what they allow him to do in regard to his elbow, texts his brothers and his teammates. Chase calls him every night. Kyle makes fun of Corey, calls it being tucked in. Sometimes it’s like that, but a lot of the time, it’s not. Like tonight. Tonight, it’s definitely not. At least, Corey hopes it’s not.

Corey’s been waiting for this all day, since he texted Chase to tell him he missed him and Chase texted back promising to give him something to help him through the night. Chase is supposed to call any second now. Corey’s lying on his bed, waiting. He’s only wearing basketball shorts, and he can feel the cool sheets against his back. His hand is clutching his phone tight. 

He misses Chase so bad, his face and his voice and his body against Corey’s. He closes his eyes and thinks about Chase. He thinks about how gentle Chase’s eyes are, how bright his smile can be just for Corey, how strong his hands are, how good he smells, how he holds Corey just right. He thinks about how Chase kisses, about how his voice cracked the first time he told Corey he loved him. Corey sighs. He really fucking misses Chase. Fuck, he just wants to hold his hand.

Corey shifts against the sheets. He feels lonely and sad and overcome with affection for Chase, and, well, a little turned on. He wants Chase to be around just to have him near, but he _wants_ him too. He’s still thinking about Chase, about everything he wants from him, everything he wants to do to him, when his phone finally rings.

“Chase?” Corey answers excitedly.

Corey can hear the grin in Chase’s voice. “Hey, Corey. How’re you doing?”

“Fine. Except I miss you. But you know that already.”

“I do. I miss you too, kid. We’ll be home in a few days.”

Corey sighs. “I know this is part of it. I know I shouldn’t complain.”

“You can miss me. It’s okay,” Chase says. His voice sounds fond.

“I don’t want to whine. Or bug you. Or distract you,” Corey says. 

“I like talking to you while you’re at home,” Chase says. “I mean, I wish you were here and not hurt, but for what it is. It’s good.”

“Yeah?” Corey asks.

“Yeah. Like I said, I miss you too. You’re not alone in this, okay?”

Corey smiles. “Okay. So, you said you were gonna give me something to make it easier?”

“Just a second,” Chase says. 

“Why do you sound so pleased with yourself?” Corey asks.

Chase laughs. “You’ll see. Okay, check your texts.”

Corey does. He has two messages from Chase. “Chaaaase. What have you done?”

“Find out,” Chase says. He sounds just a little smug.

Corey’s a little scared and a little turned on. He opens his texts and feels his brain fizzle out a little bit.

“Fuck _me_ ,” he groans.

“If only,” Chase says. Corey can hear the smirk in his voice.

Corey stares at the pictures Chase sent him. The first is Chase’s hand cupping his hard dick through a pair of gray sweatpants. The second is Chase’s face and upper body taken from below. The blowjob angle, Corey calls it. Corey’s mouth is dry, and his hands itch to touch Chase.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Corey breathes out.

“It’s a good surprise?” Chase asks.

Corey rolls his eyes. “You know it is. Fuck, you look good. I wish I could touch you.”

“I wish I could let you,” Chase replies.

“God, Chase,” Corey groans as he looks at the picture again.

Chase just laughs, but it’s good-natured. With Corey, not at him. Corey loves that about Chase. He never laughs at Corey for being over-eager.

He stares at the picture of Chase’s barely clothed dick. His hand is pulling the fabric tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. Corey can see everything. Chase’s hand is big and tan and a little rough. Corey wants to feel it on him. Fuck, Corey wants to see Chase’s dick. This is more Chase’s style, though, Corey thinks. He smiles to himself. It’s devastating, but it makes Corey want more.

“Chase?” he asks.

“Yeah, Corey?” Chase responds

Corey bites his lip. He thinks he knows the answer, but he’s still a little nervous to ask. “Please tell me you called to get off with me.”

“That’s what I was hoping for,” Chase says, voice warm.

Corey lets out a sigh of relief. He really, really misses Chase, and he’s really, really turned on. He’s half-hard in his shorts, has been since he saw the pictures.

“When did you take those pictures?” Corey asks.

“Just before I called you,” Chase answers.

Corey licks his lips. “Are you still hard?”

“Yeah. For you,” Chase says.

Corey groans. He can hear Chase shifting around. “Are you jerking off?”

“A little. Enough to stay hard, but I was waiting for you,” Chase says.

Corey lets out a shaky breath. “Are you naked?”

“I’ve still got the sweatpants on, but they’re pulled down,” Chase says. “What about you?”

Corey presses his hand to the bulge in his shorts, thinking about Chase lying on a hotel bed with his dick out. “I’m just wearing basketball shorts. I’m gonna take ‘em off, okay?”

“Yeah, baby, go ahead. Get your dick out for me,” Chase says. 

Corey groans. It’s probably loud enough that Chase can hear him even though Corey’s phone isn’t to his ear. As quickly as he can, Corey yanks down his shorts and underwear off and picks his phone back up.

“Are you still wearing your pants?” Corey asks.

“For now, yeah,” Chase says.

He thinks about Chase with his hand around his dick, touching himself idly with his sweatpants shoved down around his thighs. Fuck, Corey loves Chase’s thighs. It’s a good image, but.

“Will you take them off?” Corey says.

“You wanna think about me lying here naked, missing you?” Chase asks.

Corey wraps his hand around his dick. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathes out.

That’s exactly what he wants.

“Alright, just a second,” Chase says. 

Corey can hear Chase moving around, thinks he can hear the muffled sound of fabric hitting the floor. It’s probably just his imagination, though.

“They’re off,” Chase says. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Sort of?” Corey answers.

He squeezes his dick, squirming a little at the thought of Chase bare and stretched out on the bed, but he doesn’t move his hand. Not yet.

Chase huffs out a laugh. “What’s sort of?”

“I’ve, uh. I’ve got my hand around myself, but I’m not really doing anything.”

“Yeah? What are you waiting for?” Chase asks teasingly.

Corey closes his eyes, feels the sheets against his skin. He tightens his hand around his cock.

“I’m waiting on you,” Corey says softly.

“That’s so good, Corey,” Chase encourages. “You’re always so good for me. Lick your hand, okay? Get it wet.”

Corey groans. He loves when Chase says things like that, when he tells him he did a good job. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his palm, then his his fingers. He tastes salt and sweat. He’d rather have his mouth on Chase.

“I did it,” he tells Chase.

“Alright, baby, now stroke your dick for me,” Chase says. His voice is just barely strained.

Corey does as Chase says, wrapping his hand around himself and moving his hand up and down his shaft. “Are you doing it too?” he asks. “I want you to. Fuck, I wish I could touch you.”

He thumbs the head of his cock, thinking about Chase with his big hand around his thick cock, touching himself everywhere Corey wants to touch him.

Chase hisses. “Yeah, Corey, I’m touching myself nice and slow. Go slow for me, okay?”

“I am,” Corey pants out.

“What was that sound a second ago?” Chase asks. “What are you thinking about?”

Corey bites his lip. “I’m thinking about you. About what you look like. You’re doing it dry, aren’t you?”

“I am, yeah. I’m getting wet at the tip, though. Do you like that I’m leaking for you, baby?” Chase asks.

“ _Fuck_ , yes. That’s so hot,” Corey says. He pauses for a second, twists his wrists. “Oh, God. I, uh. I am too.”

“I bet you look so good, Corey,” Chase says. “All laid out on your bed for me. I bet your legs are spread, and you’re fucking up into your hand the way you like. Are your cheeks all pink for me?”

Corey lets out a moan. “Probably, yeah. My face feels hot. Can I go faster, please?”

“In just a second, I swear. Can you stop for me?”

“Chaaaase,” Corey whines, but he’s already taking his hand off of his dick. “Why?”

“I want you to do something for me. Play with your nipples a little bit, okay, baby?”

Corey sighs. “Yeah, okay.”

He brings his hand up to his right nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I’m doing it,” he tells Chase.

Chase is breathing heavy. Corey can tell he’s getting himself there. Corey hopes he’s helping.

“Can you do it harder for me?” Chase asks.

Corey does, pinches his right nipple and then his left. He arches his back and thrusts up into thin air. He doesn’t let himself hold back the little gasps he makes. He wants Chase to hear.

“That’s good, Corey. Fuck, you sound so good,” Chase groans.

Corey makes himself loosen his grip on his phone a little. His case is starting to dig into his hand. 

“What are you doing?” he asks. He pinches his nipple, hisses.

“I’m touching my balls,” Chase says. “Feels good. Feels better when you do it.”

Corey swears. He closes his eyes, trying to picture Chase, one hand holding his phone and one reaching down between his legs, his hard dick against his stomach. Corey drags his fingernail over his nipple.

“Can I touch my dick again? Please?” he asks.

“You’re so good for me,” Chase says. He sounds proud. Corey feels it up and down his spine. “Go ahead. You can do it faster this time.”

Corey gets his hand back around his dick, jacking himself fast.

“You too?” Corey asks. “I wanna do it together.”

“Yeah, me too. Fuck, I wish I could touch you. Get my hand on your dick. You’ve got a pretty dick, Corey, did you know that?”

“You’ve said before,” Corey says, a little embarrassed and a lot turned on. He strokes himself tight, paying attention to the head.

“It’s true,” Chase says. “You’re so pretty. Have you been biting your lips? Are they all red?”

“A little, yeah. Chase, I wanna kiss you,” Corey says plaintively.

“Corey,” Chase groans. “I would if I was there. I will when I get home. Do you feel good? Are you getting close?”

Corey nods, then remembers Chase can’t see him. 

“Yeah. It feels good. Wish it was you, though,” he says.

Chase sighs. “I wish it was me too. I’d make you feel so good. But you’re gonna do it for me, right?”

“Yeah, yes, I’m gonna,” Corey says. He keeps moving his hand, working himself over. “I want to make you feel good, though.”

“You do. You are. It’s so hot to listen to you, Corey,” Chase says. “I want to hear you come. Can you come for me?”

Corey rocks his hips up into his hand. “I’m almost there.”

“That’s good, Corey, keep on. Fuck, I can’t wait to see you. You can have anything you want went I get home,” Chase says.

“What if I want you to decide?” Corey asks.

He thinks about Chase kissing him, touching him, sucking him, fucking him. Thinks about sucking Chase, fucking Chase. Thinks about holding him tight. He strokes across the head of his cock and moans.

“We can do that,” Chase says. “Come on, make yourself come for me, baby.”

“Okay,” Corey breathes out. “Keep talking to me?”

“Yeah, Corey, that’s it, touch yourself for me, you can do it,” Chase says.

Corey closes his eyes and moves his hand faster. “Are you close, Chase?” he asks.

“Getting there,” Chase says. “Work your dick for me, Corey, play with the head. You feel good?”

Corey does what Chase says, keeps touching himself. The sound of Chase’s voice is bringing him closer to the edge.

“Yeah,” Corey pants.

“I wish I was with you. I’d let you come on my chest, make a mess out of me,” Chase says, voice low and hoarse.

“Chase,” Corey moans. 

He comes hard all over his hand, making bitten off sounds into his phone.

“You’re so good, Corey,” Chase praises. “You sound so hot.”

Corey’s gone boneless against his sheets. He smiles sleepily at the praise. “I want you to come, Chase, want you to feel good. Please?”

“Almost there, baby,” Chase says. “Won’t be long.”

“Can you tell me what you’re doing?” Corey asks.

“Touching my cock,” Chase says. “I was pressing on my bruises a second ago. If you were here, you’d make me feel so nice.”

“I would,” Corey says. It’s a promise. “I’d make you feel so fucking good. I’d make it hurt just a little, the way you like.”

Chase groans. “I’m going faster now. Thumbing at the head the way you do.”

“I want you to think about me and come. Please, Chase?” Corey begs.

“Yeah, Corey,” Chase grits out. He makes a deep, guttural noise, and then the only sound is him breathing hard into the phone.

“Chase?” Corey asks after a few seconds.

“I’m here,” Chase says. “You made me come.”

Corey grins, pleased with himself. “You made me come too. Fuck, I still miss you.”

“I’ll be home soon, baby,” Chase says.

Corey sighs. “I know. I’ll miss you until then.”

“I’ll miss you too. Take a shower, okay? I’ll call you again tomorrow,” Chase promises.

Corey sits up, wipes his gross hand on his discarded shorts. “Okay. Thank you. This helped.”

“I know how to take care of you,” Chase says. “Night, baby. I love you.”

“Night, Chase. I love you too,” Corey says. 

Corey stares at his phone for a long time after they hang up. He feels less lonely, more loved, but he still misses Chase like hell. Just as he’s about to get up to shower, his phone vibrates with a text from Chase. Corey raises an eyebrow, opens it. It’s a picture of Chase’s head on the hotel pillow and the extra pillow beside him. “Miss you too,” it says.

Corey smiles. “Thank you. I love you,” he sends back, then stands up. He grabs his gross shorts to put in the wash on his way to the shower. He feels a little better now. Chase _does_ know how to take care of him.


End file.
